User talk:Sharkbate/9
Sorry, this page will be protected if I receive one more hate message. Sorry for the inconvenience. ---- If you are leaving a message about voting on the Requests for Adminship page, please cancel it! I don't vote anymore ---- Archives [I] [II] [III] [IV] [V] [VI] [VII] VIII Leave a message...8th talk page! OK That last meeting didnt work Shark I'll try to meet you on at 5:00 GMT on Sleet at the Cove on Tuesday 8th December? If you can great! Blue Zoomer 16:54, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Meet me? Shark can you meet me on Club Penguin on Sleet on December 7th 2009 at the Cove at 4:30 GMT? Thanks if you can! Blue Zoomer 19:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Fun House Ummm OK, ur invited to my fun house! Plz come! Day: Friday August 28th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Server: Southern Lights Where: We meet in Lounge, then we go to my igloo! What to wear: ANYTHING, fall fair prizes would be awesome! Plz sign here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House Sign if ur coming -Brookelas O FIRST POST YAY! uh-oh I'm gonna be a little late to your party. I have to go somewhere tonight. sorry. BTW now my other ear hurts. If I have another ear infection so help me i will blow up my pool. [[User:Teltu|TeltuTalk 2 Da master of pie!]] 20:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Please go to the trophy room on my page. Thank you. Fun House Update! Hi Shark, I wanted to remind u about the party on Friday. It is Brookelas’ Fun House! Here Is the schedule for the party -We meet in the Lounge (maybe play thin ice or astro barrier) -We will go to Brookelas’ Igloo -Bowling! -A Costume Contest/ Fashion Show! Here are the themes: Black, Green, Silly, Rare and Random! -We will do construction next! - We will Dance! -Have a mini-restaurant -Do wat ever u want! FEEL FREE TO TAKE PICS AND PUT THEM ON MY TALK! Click here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House for info on the party. Waddle On -Brookelas im soooo sorry I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR WAT I DID TO UR PARTY. I INTURUPTED IT.. :( I AM SUPER SORRY! -Brookelas Ideas for ur next party Hi here r som ideas fer ur next party - A Sports Party -ANOTHER Medieval Party -A music jam -A Fall Fair Party Waddle On -Brookelas LOL The story "BateShark and PopHat" sounds really good! USER KUDOS! American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 23:54, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Da pics! Here are the pics from your party. File:Sharkparty1.jpg File:Sharkparty2.jpg File:Sharkparty3.jpg File:Sharkparty4.jpg File:Sharkparty5.jpg File:Sharkparty6.jpg File:Sharkparty7.jpg File:Sharkparty8.jpg File:Sharkparty9.jpg File:Sharkparty10.jpg File:Sharkparty11.jpg File:Sharkparty12.jpg Have fun with them! * I also uploaded a picture of us all together. You should find it in the upload log. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 00:11, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I don't see it there. NVM. Found another group picture! Hey Shark Hey, I need to talk. How was your party? Well, I didn't go, but I'm sorry. I didn't go because.... Well, you are one of those guys that are really popular.... Everybody in the entire wiki goes to your parties. In mine, Half go and some sign up to sneak some edits. And I'm not very popular at all, and I might not be myself for a couple of days, maybe a week. I'm not mad at all, and I still want to be friends and stuff. But I'm just gonna not be myself, you know. I also won't be as active, because school starts next week. --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 17:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I am getting very mad, so I may be mad at you for a few days!!! --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 17:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Why you shouldn't quit My temper got really bad when I sent that message, and I'm sorry about the whole thing. I sent it because I felt pretty sad but I regret this now. *1. You are webmaster, right? *2. A whole buncha people will miss you, including me. *3. If you quit, who will get the webmaster job? --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 18:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Our video By now u probaly know rockhoppers heading to the island so we can finally make our video but we have to get two penguins to also be in it so should we ask people or should be have kinda like a raffle thing if you decide to to the raffle (get poeple to sighn a page pick two of them) create a sub page because if i do we wont get as many people & if you create a sub page let me fill it out with the info about the video please respond back with your decision --[[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] 15:17, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Fall Party Hey there! Your invited to Teltu's fall party! Click Here for more info! I would be very happy if you came! ~Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie! My party. Its OK Shark for missing my party. I forgive u. But there is one thing u can do to make it up. When i see you online, could you plz put the beta hat on? Thx Shark -Brookelas Shark.. Europea wants... to say something... it's on... her... page... shark sorry Hey I'm sorry if i got mad I know you said you will tell if i mean it or not so you know i am really sorry check my page second template and read the whole green template ? What?--Talk Page]] 20:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) After i saw the forum--Ced1214 Talk Page 22:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Another? What? Another friend?--Ced1214 Talk Page 22:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ok... I made a custom template for my page, look--Ced1214 Talk Page 22:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) mmm Fine, restore it --User:Ced1214 TILDES WERN'T WORKING I am truly sorry, really. I am sooo sorry about this morning. Truly. Really. I am. And I hate to lose a friend. Honestly, I am really sorry. If you want to be friends again, that would be nice, but just as long as you know I am really, truly sorry. -Brookelas what? I never said i quit.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 23:08, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Oh because since i was banned on that account i thought about quitting I'll remove that.[[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 23:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Fine! Fine But i was the one who saw YOU say f word Twice on the SB! (Even though you only put F.....)but still! I saw it so there. there's your answer!--EuropeaTalk to me 13:44, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--EuropeaTalk to me 13:52, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Snowman TV Here is my idea. It will be called: SharkHat and BatePop When Hat Pop starts drowning at the Iceberg, Sharkbate has to rescue her. When Shark rescues her, Brookelas is about to Give Sharkbate an award, but then lightning hits Brookelas making him evil, and he turns Sharkbate and Hat Pop into SharkHat and BatePop! SharkHat and BatePop must run and find Brookelas and turn him into normal. But doing so is no simple task... Brookelas is fast,smart and has lots of obstacles... Costumes SharkBate (SharkHat) A mix of Hat's and Shark's costumes (Bunny ears, glasses, purple hoodie, and black shoes HatPop (BatePop) A mixt of Hat and Shark's costumes (Grad. Cap, ninja mask, CP letterman and pink checkerd shoes, if hat is not a member,we will change it) Brookelas- the orange costume (Firesriker, orange sunglasses, Orange hoodie,balloon) Plz tell me wat u think ASAP. Thnx Waddle On -Brookelas RE: No, you have done nothing wrong, Shark. I just rarly give out my awards. But since I already give you my regular award, here are my other two that I should have given to you a long time ago. File:Hal's friendship award.jpg|My friendship award. File:Hal's ULTRA AWESOME AWARD!.png|My ULTRA AWESOME AWARD! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] NOOO!!!!! It's gonna blow the roof off this place!!!!! 01:32, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I will give you this award:--DoomAnt 01:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) --DoomAnt 01:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Here is an award for you! PS:sorry for answer late.--DoomAnt 08:54, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Youve Won! Youve won my contest! Check your email! Hi Hello, how you doin? RE: You won? Congratulations! I think you should tell him. After all, you won it for him. :) I have gotten a membership card today too, so should we invite him to a Dance Contest Showdown? I think he'd like that. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:32, 1 September 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Thats not a very nice attitude... Fortunatly I didnt give it away. Ive emailed the code to you! Congratulations agian! RE:RE Sure! That's a great idea! He'd love that! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:26, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Award This is you're award! No.. No, im the one who should apologize, anyways FRIENDZ! DOCTOR OCTAMOTHERF***INGGONAPUS BLBLBLBLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh--Ced1214 Talk Page 21:15, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Fall party reminder! Just a reminder that my fall party is tomarrow! Here is the time,place and other info if you need it. User:Teltu/Parties. ~Teltu Templete maker how do you make a templete if you know how plz tell me at my talk--Bla87 19:22, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Orly? Coincidence! nvm. If you also see an intruder (ahem... FRIEND) in her igloo named Dojo34256, he's my rea life classmate. Im back....... I'm so sorry sharkbate!!!! I know ive been gone. Im sorry, i REALLY dont want to explain....... anyway IM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sharkbate..... I dont remember saying that..... I logged of because there were things i had to do. Im sorry, i didnt tell you that. You and teltu are my best friends of this wiki, and i swear i didnt say that intentionally. Sharkbate..Sutec and I don't hate you...at all![[User:Teltu|TeltuTalk 2 Da master of pie!]] 23:50, September 4, 2009 (UTC) stressed? You seem pretty tense right now...is school going bad or something? Anyways I don't not like you! Your one of my best friends! I just....I don't really wanna say. [[User:Teltu|TeltuTalk 2 Da master of pie!]] 23:49, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Why? Hi There Sharky, Why You Dont Talk Me Any More? In The Party Of Seahorseruler Nobady Talked To Me And Now You Dont Talk Me And I Dont Know Why? Well Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 00:05, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Well I Can Say That You Can Go To Cp On Server Sasquatch On Snow Forts Are Hat Pop And Seahorsruler. Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 00:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Are you able to film some of the videos here? If you can, you will automatically be signed up. --Jaller2 Chaces are slim, thin as a brim. PBC I just read the PBC wiki. I read the beta testers and I wasn't one of them. Could I be a beta tester? I have always wanted to be rare! Plzzzz put my name down on it. And also, can I be a mod? We R really good friends and I really am good at making stuff safe! Plz reply. -Brookelas Re: So does that mean I can be a mod and beta? P.S. When u leave CP, may I hav ur penguin? JK but it would be cool! -Brookelas RE:RE: OK, but will there be more mods or will I never be a mod? And when will the Beta Party be? Will there be mini-games? Plz tell me! -Brookelas RE:RE:RE: Cool! It would be awesome if I were a mod, but anyways. Do u want me to help design anything now? Like the party? The hat is gonna be red and black isn't it? -Brookelas My channel? You mean my youtube channel? I just uploaded 2 more vids an...is this a prank? [[User:Teltu|TeltuTalk 2 Da master of pie!]] 02:31, September 6, 2009 (UTC) P.S Sorry I didn't know what I did mean. I'm naive as a cat. Oh I know why! There is 2 JandM accounts. The first one was deleted. Make sure you type in JandMVideoMakers'2'. RE: FunnyText It's ok! A Vandal Report Hey Shark, After school today, I went to the blogs section of the Monoco Sidebar, and all the blogs were gone! Some user named Sebapilka was the last editor on the History. She is definetely a suspect, because the last person who edited the Blogs was Ben, on July 17. Yes, only two editors. Ben is not convicted of this, however he may have created another sockpuppet once again. And I know this wasn't deleted and was never bothered since. In fact, I check the blogs every day, and it happened just today, too. You think it was Ben or some other kind of mishap? ---- The CPW shall investigate who the "new user" deleted all the blogs! Please investigate and respond, Sir Spongebobrocks09 --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 20:26, September 8, 2009 (UTC) RE:Sysop 1.A little bit. 2.Most of the time 3.I think I can help the wiki by using them 4.Yes [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 23:28, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Ovah heer. User page I can't edit my user page, I don't know why. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 16:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) K U can be a patroller fer sure. But noone else. 5 is enuf. Waddle On -Brookelas huh R U kidding me. U R won of my best friends on the wiki! And yes, you are really responsible. And u r now a patroller -Brookelas Bang Jan Did you see this page http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bang_jan/Code_found why does bang jan thnik he can ban us? Anyway what he said about "if who you tell is not an admin rant" was just pain rude. --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Talk 2 da master of Pie! 14:23, September 12, 2009 (UTC) P.S I'm tempted to tell an admin just to see what happens! Bang jan again Hat pop managed to restore my vandalized page. I didn't do anything nearly that bad to him. Please,can you block him? --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Talk 2 da master of Pie! 14:40, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Award Image:Teltus_head.png If it weren't for you,Everyone's user page could have been crossed out-or worse. Thank you! You Cant HEY SHARKY YOU CAN'T TALK LIKE THAT TO MY BROTHER, YOU TALKED BAD TO MY BROTHER RATONBAT IN THE Forum Shoutbox AND YOU CANT TALK LIKE THAT TO A PERSON THATS VERY RUDE OF YOUR PART! --Merbat Talk to me! 15:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Ooooooooppppppssssss Opppppsssss Sorry Its Okay? Now? --Merbat Talk to me! 15:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Forum do i have permission to start a forum page? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 16:02, September 12, 2009 (UTC) IRC? Whats IRC? Cause I Dont Know What Is It, And If I Tell You That I Hate You You Can't Block Me, Cause Its What I Think, And If You Dont Like Something That Someone Told You, You Can't Just Tell Him That Your Gonna Block Him, Cause Maybe He Thinks Bad Or Its What He Thinks, And If You Want To Block Me Do It Its No Matter But People Will Know You Like Sharkbate The One That Blocks People For Unfair Things And If You Want That Block Me Im No Scared At All I Will Quit The Wikia And Make A New User Cause The Things Are Not Fair, You Can't Block Someone Cause He Says Something Bad Of You, Cause Maybe You Would Heart His Fellings. If You Block Me Say Bye To The Others Cause I Cant. And I Say This With Calm And This Is The Truth This Are My Words My Own Words. --Merbat Talk to me! 18:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) This Is Not A Hate Mail And I Want You To Please Take It With Calm Tis Is Not A Hate Mail, This Is A Disscusion Not A Hate Mail, We Are Just Talking Not Hating Us, And I Dont Hate You. --Merbat Talk to me! 18:38, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ... Meet at the Iceberg on Sasquatch..now... I said now.. Sharky If You Want Block Me But Just Dont Ignore Me. --Merbat Talk to me! 19:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) So? We Are Friends? If We Are Friends Then =D!!!!!!!!!!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 20:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Award Hope You Like It, Even We Had A Fight Today Your Gonna Be My Friend, Your Great And Awsome, Your Not The Best Person I Ever Knew But Your One If Them. --Merbat Talk to me! 20:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC) COULD IT BE? SHARKBATE HAS QUIT! THIS TIME IT SEEMS IT WON'T JUST BLOW OVER IN A WEEK! Let us mourn his leaving at my upcoming party. *sobs* RE:Gift Woah!!! That's incredible, simply amazing!! Perhaps I'll try my hand at a GIF animation... I've done some before! Thank you! :D --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! Why did you quit? You were one of my best friends. I'LL MISS YOU BEING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =,(--EuropeaTalk to me 18:57, September 13, 2009 (UTC) A gift for you Since you gave me an awesome gift, I made you one! Enjoy it buddy! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:14, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Congrats on getting a new computer! Welcome back! (even though you only left for a few hours) ~ Peer Pressure, huh? --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 18:15, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Requests for user rights Hello Sharkbate. I highly advise you to refuse all requests for user rights nomination. I just nominated Ratonbat (feeling that he deserved it, although haven't voted yet). Having more than one at a time would be pretty messy actually. Also, you have to consider what they are going to do with these powers. If someone asks for rollback nomination, firstly ask them why they need this power. You must remind them that these are not ranks, and that they can become an administrator without rollback powers. You must also state that rollback powers are purely for vandalism issues, and if they ask for a nomination because they edit a lot, that is irrelevant. Same with bureaucrat, I closed the nominations because ''no one actually needs these powers: we already have you two. Thanks --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 15:25, September 16, 2009 (UTC) my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party Sorry but what life? I never knew u had a life, Joking!!!! Lol From ?????? Salteroi Talk This was said on Salteroi's Talk Page... "Remember how I defended you from freakin' Iamred?" And you write that message, does that mean you hate me? :-( [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 11:57, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for clearing it up! SHARKBATE RULES!!! [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 13:04, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanx! Sharkbate you are really deserve to be in Hall of freindship! becuz of this(i said this to seahorse ruler who blocked me :SeaHorse ruler? see in my mwa mwa talk page someone else made bad edit! but he dint sign, so when i replied that plase dont use bad words, and put on my sign. read the line carefully after the bad word! i just wanna be your best freind and you just blocked me! crys crys crys.! and becuz i was blocked so i cant remove the bad word, but you did! thanx! if you wanna reply to this message, just post it on my talk page! - aaronwadhawan, go to clubpenguinhackworld.wordpress.com 16:26, September 19, 2009 (UTC) No. You are a great friend, and i agree with what you said, lol. Salt is the one that is being a jerk. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 12:08, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for saying things when you don't know, and also i wanna say something, cause I didn't know if Salt made those things up, because I know you are a nice person, well happy Sunday ! Im sorry again. Hey its Donnybig. I just wanted to say Sorry again for that day at the festival of flight. We were actualey recruiting people to join against you. HA!!!!! --Donnybig 14:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Award See this for more info. party I already cancelled my party for yours! You can have yours more people will most likely go to yours! --EuropeaTalk to me 11:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Found! Walrus's real name and info! Name:Joe Dreggle City:NYC Age:28 [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 20:30, September 21, 2009 (UTC) The Childpengu1 Show shedule Date: Sat 26 Time: 3:00 PST Room: Lounge Server: Chinook If you need more information just reply! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 01:37, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on saturnday. For info, see here -Brookelas wat No, I didn't. I agreed that Metal used PS, not you. --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 13:28, September 25, 2009 (UTC) RE: Then again, remember how many times he lied to you? That was a lie! --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 19:40, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Party You....you changed the date of your party for me???????????? Thats So Sweet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Will you please see if you and hat will come to my birthday party? info is on my user page. it is underlined in bold. Thanks! =D--EuropeaTalk to me 19:58, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Award Plz take this award. Hi SharkBate Hi Shark! What's up? I am sorry for making you mad on the Internet Relay Chat (IRC) the other day... I just get mad for no reason... I am sorry for calling you SharkHate and all those other mean names I called you... even saying your name as my nickname on IRC. Oh by the way, on Club Penguin, I am a member!!!! Very sorry about what happened, --Sk8rbluscat 2 TALK Sorry! Sorry for not being on my show recording! I had to go to another place! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 02:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Lucas9147 Music Jam Hi Shark,I am having a Music Jam and I would like it if u could come! Here is the info. Day: Saturday October 10th Time: 7:15 AM PST, 10:15 EST Server: Sherbet Room: We meet in Night Club, and then we go to my igloo. What to wear: Musical Instruments OR Boombox, any music back round Special: We will go to the Lighthouse to play music. Sign up here if u would like to come! Waddle On! Brick60000's Party You are invited to my party and so are all you friends so please tell them!!! Here is the invatation: If you can come please sign at user:brick60000/party Thanks! RE: I dunno, I think it's maybe because im tired or following the rules i honestly do not know. As for swearing on irc pay attention to this: >=3 (JK!)--Ced1214 Talk Page 23:31, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ok--Ced1214 Talk Page 10:50, October 1, 2009 (UTC) RE:... "Watch your step, boy"? Look, sharkbate, I've already been deceived and now you're saying you can block me? Well, you may block this, then you'd be getting rid of an awesome user name, but, for right now while you haven't blocked me (yet), I bring you a warning too. ''If I am caged, the loose bar will always bring good luck. --Forget Talk to me! 09:04, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Re..whatever you said Look, I got real angry when you told me that, then you wouldn't answer me, I got deceived and you deny so. I know you were multitasking, but on IRC (at least the one I went to) it flashes "Activity!" on the tab name. And, who multitasks for 30 minutes? And what'll happen if you talk to staff..eh? hehe Look at MY block log--Ced1214 Talk Page 00:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) RE:Hey Yes, I got Penguin Storm, it's a lot of fun. How are things going for you? -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 02:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Teltu TV =( Sorry, Teltu and Bird really wanted to do it today, but U can be in me aand Teltu's next movie =D So sorry, I hope I never hurt ur feelings Brookelas =( Update We will do a Shark and Tickz party tommorow or whenever u want to! Why? I know ur sad about ur bday party, but everyone forget my bday too. Everyone sign up for my bday, but 26 of them forgot it, and some rude penguins get into my igloo. I still held parties and join parties. Plz think about it. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 03:40, October 10, 2009 (UTC) You didn't miss anything The vid was a disaster anyways. We couldn't get any of the shots down right, somebody quit, and there was a stalker who kept interrupting. The video isn't going to be finished or uploaded, and I really had no control of when we started. I'm sorry I started without you, but I think you were lucky to not have to deal with the torture of making that. --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Talk 2 da master of Pie! 16:16, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey I read your story, very cool. Its like an Auto-Biography of your wiki life! Is Ben still blocked?'--Peanut64 - My Talk' That sounds great!'--Peanut64 - My Talk' Can you meet me on CP Sabertooth Iceberg?'--Peanut64 - My Talk' B-Day Shark, it means a lot to me that you are trying your hardest to come to my birthday party. I'll show you my igloo for the party (before everyone else)! If only I could change the past, I'd go back to the day of your party. I don't exactly ''remember the reason why I couldn't go, but I'd still show up. I feel bad that I didn't throw you that birthday party either... If there's seriously anything I can do to make it up to you (I know it's really late now, your birthday was in April), ask meh. I'd even try to set up that party I promised, maybe Showdown 'till we throw down, KRAYZIE ALL DAY-ZIE, ummmm, Ninja Speak all... week, (Lots of rhymes, wot!) anything! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 22:21, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Question Why am I lacking sysop powers?--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 23:31, October 11, 2009 (UTC) membership I'm still a member. Sorry that I ignored you. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 14:27, October 12, 2009 (UTC) PBC Parties The parties for the first year of P.B.C. are sorta stupid, but they make sense too! Like, they are stupid, but I m now a 'staff' member, so listen up and plz don't make fun! *January 2010: Cozy Comfort Party *February 2010: Medieval Party *March 2010: Spring Kickoff Party *April 2010: 'Pet' party *May 2010: Music Party (not a Music Jam) *June 2010: Summer Party *July 2010: Water Party *August 2010: Camp Party (the upper 3 brings back memories LOL) *September 2010: Fall Kickoff Fair Party *October 2010: Halloween Party *November 2010: Sports Party *December 2010: Christmas Party Like it? Message Me back! Brookelas [[User talk:Brookelas|'Hi!']] Sharkbate, Shouldn't my IP address be blocked from Salteroi? --Cwellta 08:32, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Unknown4 You probably think this is just me out on some kind of revenge thingy, but it's not. Unknown4 has broken a lot of policies, and should therefore be blocked accordingly, just like any other new user or vandal would. Policy 1: Swearing (I'm pretty sure he's swore here before.) Policy 2: Bullying (He's mean to almost everyone, and from the moment I met him the first thing he said to me was "Shut up". He now repeatedly spams me with the words "Jerk" and "Jerkus" on the shout box whenever I return for a visit.) Policy 3: Spamming (I'm not too sure on this one, but I'm pretty sure I've seen him spamming on numerous blogs before.) Policy 4: Unrelated Articles (He's clean on this one) Policy 5: Links to inappropriate sites (Remember when he was "hacked"? He gave lots of links...) Policy 6: Power Abuse (Constantly rants about sysop, mostly regarding personally taking my adminship. Can also be tied in with Policy 2: Bullying.) Policy 7: Advertising (Nope.) Policy 8: Racism, sexism etc. (He's been blocked before for this, and didn't serve it. He was unblocked soon after.) Policy 9: Abusing multiple accounts (created that inappropriately named sockpuppet to spite me.) Policy 10: Fights (He starts a "fight" every time I come here, usually by referencing to me as an idiot, jerk, power abuser etc.) Policy 11: Off Topic (Clean.) Now, we come on to the big ones. The ones which any user should be blocked for a year to infinite for. Privacy Policy: Gave out a tonne of personal information when "hacked". Account Responsibility Policy: Please read Club Penguin Wiki:Policy/Responsibility. It clearly states that "Under no Circumstances are for your punishments to be lifted." Additionally, there was nobody obvious that would've hacked him, nor anyone who would've known the personal info of the people he attacked. This user has a tonne of evidence against him. He's broken almost every rule out there, but yet he is free to roam. Why is he any different? Justice should be served in the same way it would be to anyone else. PS *CatZip888 has requested that he be demoted. PSS Sorry to bore you with all of this, but I might actually consider coming back here to be active again if Unknown4 serves his sentence. Thanks, See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! 20:44, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Back? News... I think I'm back. I know I rarely edit anymore and I ain't a member in CP anymore, but I think I might get into it again... IDK yet. Anyways, plz reply.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:49, October 15, 2009 (UTC) movie i left a message on your movie talk page. I'm getting left out from all the activities goin on here and its hurting me deeply! If i could be alerted on this stuff, then i would feel better--'E'''u'r'o'''p'e'a'Talk to me 23:23, October 15, 2009 (UTC) thanks i didnt know im sorry if i started to get upset--'E'''u'r'o'''p'e'a'Talk to me 21:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Seahorseruler thinks he owns the place He was basicly forcing us to go on IRC, saying that we weren't allowed to talk about "garbage" on the shout box. At this point, I mentioned contacting you about his inappropriate behaviour. As you can see, he seems to think he is a webmaster or something, and is very arrogant and out of order. See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! 21:40, October 16, 2009 (UTC) What a phail on trying to demote me, wompus... We all agreed to stop people from spamming the shout box with arguments. How sneaky of you to take a picture of what I said, and not what YOU said. Stop trying to ruin my great friendship with sharkbate, one of my first friends. Im very shocked to see you try to destroy our friendship. Im sure you convinced shark that im evil now.. =( BTW, heres what womp said: * x 21:18 Oh yeah, the BE word isn't allowed here. * x 21:18 I know Sponge, but he's already served 2 days and Shark said a week. * x 21:18 yea ben was stupid * x 21:19 5 days is harsh. I would think 2 or 3 would sound much better. * x 21:19 I think *** was a weirdo!! =D It's fun to say bad things about *** the Scum! * x 21:19 .... * x 21:20 Back to Unknown. 2 or 3 for anyone? * x 21:20 brb * x 21:20 ... 3 * x 21:20 Nah, Shark said a week. * x 21:21 shut up about unknown, Stop spamming the shout box with trash * x 21:21 2/3 days isn't enough time to reflect on his mistakes. He's made a lot: he's broken almost eve * x 21:21 ... ry policy. * x 21:21 if you want to talk about him, go to irc * x 21:22 No, I don't like IRC so I'll talk about it here. * x 21:23 back * x 21:23 too bad :p * x 21:23 ... irc is where you MUST go to chat about garbage * x 21:23 Ok, go by Shark. A week. Discussion over. Done deal, no talk about it. * x 21:24 There is nothing in the policy which says we can't discuss block times, so stop making rules up. * x 21:24 no * x 21:24 ... im not making rules up * x 21:24 ... we have been saying tis for a while * x 21:25 ... . *thid * x 21:25 ... this * x 21:25 Do you need me to consult the Shark about this "problem" you have with me speaking on the Shout Box? * x 21:25 ... I'd prefer to hear it from him. * x 21:26 stop being all attacted to poeple who can get me in trouble * x 21:27 ... Wompus78: im sokn going to start a demotion forum because your being rude. * x 21:27 They can only get you in trouble because you do things that can get you in trouble. * x 21:27 Wompus, please stop. Seahorse is just as powerful- only not a webmaster. * x 21:27 your not handling things appropriately * x 21:27 ... you return only to start another argument. * x 21:27 Sponge, don't you agree that we have freedom of speech on this Shout Box without being forced to go * x 21:28 I have to agree. * x 21:28 on IRC? * x 21:28 I meant with Sea. * x 21:28 SBR: come to irc, i want to ask you a question * x 21:28 I am not getting into this, Womp. * x 21:28 ... Ok, Sea. * x 21:28 Wompus: the shout box is misued * x 21:28 ... used * x 21:28 It doesn't mean I ain't allowed to use it. * x 21:33 you can, but dont start rants about blocking people * x 21:37 Note: my skin is only for my personal use, and I do not intend to "show it off". * x 21:39 Hey Tiger, we know. Wompus is breaking the rules. * x 21:41 Please, stop saying "I'm a show off" or "Seahorseruler owns this place" and get along! * x 21:43 please get along * x 21:47 im ready to leave this place * x 21:48 ... Tigernose: Im only trying to do what all teha dmins agreed on --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:48, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Seahorseruler, I don't happen to see anything in that Shout Box log that could go against me, for I've done nothing wrong. See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! 21:53, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :No.. You kept spamming it with stuff against unknown, and I told you we all agreed on not allowing spam like yours in the shout box. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:58, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::*Heh, this is just great. I have never seen a website like this... Can't people get along and not be so serious? People who are being threatened to be demoted or blocked on the wikis I edit on take it as constructive criticism. They work on that, they don't go mad. I don't care if you hate me for what I say, but this is my opinion, and to be honest - the first and foremost thing here would be to go grow up. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 22:13, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Wompus78 acts like he owns the place Hey Shark, I got to tell you about Womp's obnoxous behavior. I know he posted something, but that was all lies. Shark, Seahorse is innocent and Wompus is guilty. I hearby say taht Unknown shall be innocnet, too, therehow Wompus has made the following comments up. We have proof, too, alright. We got evidence right here I will show you. Here it looks like Wompus is ok, but wrong. Wompus here is actually breaking the rules, and that is no fighting, as Sea is trying to tell him not to fight, although he is ignoring him. Sea is innocent, although he is using some mild stuff. By garbage, Wompus was bragging about blocking Unknown forever. Is that different from what Wompus told you? Yeah, it is. All the truth, --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 22:22, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I, sincerely think what Sea made was bad. Wompus was right talking and disucssing about a possible block to unknown, I mean if your gonna block someone which people know you should maybe first consult it with others... And don't say Sea was right, because when I tried to make the shoutbox forum, you were totally against.--Ratonbat 23:28, October 16, 2009 (UTC) *yeah right! Sea was so totally right! i didn't believe Wompus one bit!--'''E'u'r'''o'p'e'''a'Talk to me 00:03, October 17, 2009 (UTC) IRC The next time i get online, and if your there, meet me on irc, because.. I found out the "L" word and Definition. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:47, October 17, 2009 (UTC) You're Invited! PROBLEM ON SHOUT BOX * 20:28 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Club_Penguin_Wiki:Policy&diff=212889&oldid=211303 * 20:28 ... why so seriosus? * 20:39 ... TS's just a nuisance here * 20:45 I know why did they give him admin power * 20:50 ... oh thats right, his brainwashing skills * 21:05 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Policy/Bullying How rude. I request for a ban. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 21:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) That is a fail because it is critisism, and also TS is against the policyLeekduck (Da Pwnsome) 21:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) IRC .. Why did you leave? Come back! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 15:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) PBC Cozy Party SET 1 Reforms and Changes Hello Sharkbate. Haven't talked to you for a long time, since we introduced IRC to masses. Anyway, I have a couple of things to talk about. Of course, I know your a Fanon editor, and I was checking the site out when I came across one too many of messages regarding the changes me and Zapwire recently proposed. One thing that you ought to know is that speaking on another wiki isn't going to hide again, especially when you're talking about another wiki than the one the messages are on. I heard to say I take my job too seriously. I find this funny... why? I'll tell you why: *Job? I never refer to my account as a job! In fact, I hate it when people do refer to it as a job. *I certainly do not take it seriously! In fact, I take the serious factor as minimal as possible. I've always wanted people to loosen down here, to not take it seriously, and that all you are doing is making a website for others - not to annoy eachother and have fights all the time. Please, taking it seriously is that whenever someone has a bad idea, you block them or criticise them - instead of praising them for trying! *Taking it seriously has nothing to do with what you're trying to say. Stop making up silly sentences, or wait... that's being too harsh, but I'm trying to say that what your saying is unrelated and has no effect. *Making the wiki more like I want it to be. To be honest I am, but so does the clear majority of people who voted "for" in my proposal forums (including you). If you're going to criticise me like that, try to make it factual. I really hate it when people say that to me. Seriously, it doesn't matter if I want it to be like that, if it goes through - it does. This is democaracy. When TS keeps on saying that I choose everything - I don't! People here do! THAT'S WHAT FORUMS ARE FOR! STOP VOTING FOR IF YOU DON'T WANT IT! YOU CANNOT VALIDLY CRITICISE MY IDEA WHEN YOU'RE VOTING FOR IT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, MAKE A FORUM OR DON'T VOTE FOR IT! *Being a non-power abusive person? You never abused power at all Sharkbate, and I mean it. You're innocent. This letter may sound harsh, but I'm addressing all those who oppose of my ideas after they voted for them. *I thought you didn't want webmasters? Stop being such a hypocrite please! All these messages the Fanon wiki are hypocritical! MAKE YOUR MIND UP AND MAKE A FORUM AGAINST THIS OR DON'T TURN YOUR BACK! *You don't need to reverse time for this. You can always make a forum opposing this. I have been trying to tell this to everyone. *My reforms are not fake. 'Nuff said 'bout that. *"It was simpler, and great back then. The mild vandals and the great editing, no COPPA blocks, it was great. Agreed?". You mean this? It was not simpler back then. We had 60 admins, fights everywhere. Mild Vandals? Calling Sanity and Walrus mild? They destroyed our wiki! No COPPA blocks? Our reforms weren't the cause of that! *"Like the new logo and everything. I think it was brave of you to change the logo back. Hat Pop's choice was pure greatness, and so was yours." It was ''very, very brave of TurtleShroom. Brave enough to get several warnings. If you don't like the logo, don't vote for it and if you don't like it, please make a forum like I did. *"However, I did make an attempt to delete those spam templates a few weeks ago, but failed. I see your point, what does GIMP have to do with CP or the Wiki?" I agree with this statement now, I don't mind Hat Pop deleting them, but the fundementals should at least stay up. Just don't delete them without prior notice, because it causes fights. *"Oh, and if it SERIOUSLY comes to an all-out logical smackdown (aka lawsuit) with Tigernose, I will personally back you up.". I don't mind that, but it will never come down to a fight, because to be frank that is... THE MOST IMMATURE THING I HAVE SEEN! I will never get into a fight with TurtleShroom, and if I recall - I have hardly ever got into a fight in this wiki. I am very assertive, not aggressive. I am not fighting with you either, I am not being agressive, but I am trying to negotiate this. *Everything that Explorer said before that is invalid. If he is bothered enough to research a little, we are not deleting Quality Scale - we are moving them to talk pages so they don't get in the way of reading. Once a page had 4 QS size templates, so then no text appeared at all on the page when first loaded, unless scrolling down. The reader would not like to see that, and would be confused. *I am actually for an idea of using CP images on amboxes and such. I don't want this wiki to be Wikipediafied, although it would be good if it was a professional, clean wiki. Just get some high quality, appealing images for the amboxes - unlike the Wikipedia images we currently have. Lastly, *Please stop being hypocritical. If you don't like something, be useful and propose a change. I did. It worked several times, and if it wasn't for these changes - we wouldn't have 1200 articles and we would be nowhere near a potential Spotlight. Reply back please, and I posted this on a talk page - so everyone sees. Thank you Sharkbate, for listening. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 15:56, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :*P.S: If you're saying this because of the amount of reforms I have proposed and went through then that's wrong. It indicates I was successful with changing the wiki, not the de facto webmaster. And no, this isn't a threat for quitting the wiki. Why would I do that? I've been here for a year, why should I leave! That's reassuring (or maybe the opposite for some...) --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:02, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Agent Thingy I don't think you got kicked out: you just had to sign up specifically for the Iamred pollava. Your vote would be appreciated here: User:Sonic The Hedgehog/HQ/Iamred Trouble ( | |[http://unclubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block/Wompus78 BLOCKS!]) 07:01, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Block Permission Can you give Wompus78 permission to block Iamred1?? He has come here and he is harassing us. -- 15:16, October 21, 2009 (UTC) story #Wompus makes forum about changing cheating definitions. I agree, and help with it. #Wompus criticizes sea for excessive protection. #Seahorse gets angry. #Fight. --'zapwire@wikia':~$_ 20:08, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi Please read this: Forum:"Hacking" references. I'm sure you'll agree with the stuff in there. The problem is... Seahorseruler is being very rude and trying to revert the hard work! He put a nasty comment, then said he would "Find a way around" to put it back to the way it was before. Could you please monitor him while I'm gone for a few hours and make sure he doesn't try to undo the stuff that me, Staffan and Zapwire did? Thanks, ( | |[http://unclubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block/Wompus78 BLOCKS!]) 22:47, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Lolz does everything you say have to be against me, wompus? And stop trying to make shark hate me. Also, how was my comment NASTY? : | --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:15, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, womp. All I want it for you to stop fighting with me. And I didnt revert anything yet. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:15, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Award Here is my award. It is for 4 years of Club Penguin!!!! award Happy Halloween Here is My Halloween Award!!!!!!!!! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't quit! I was never one of those people you were mean to you or any of those mean things people did! I was and still am one of your friends. Yes in the past both of us might have not agreed on the same things but we always got over it and pretended like it never happened right? What i'm saying is if you do decide to not stay i will miss you very much and if you do stay i will be very happy. P.S. If you ever go on the Shout Box and I'm not on , whenever i go to a different page it disappears so..--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 19:41, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Not beta Because your NAME comes from BETA SHARK! I think you found that, then made an anagram into SHARKBATE, played the NEMO card, then said you're a BETA! -Sape SORRY I did not mean to offend you or hurt your feelings. :[ Darn you beat me to redecorating my page for halloween! I hope you don't mind that I changed some words on mine too. If you think i copied, then feel free to get rid of it. --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] I'll follow you till ya love meh, papa, paparazzi! 00:49, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I HATE YOU!!!!!! I HATE YOU YOUR A BAD USER YOU ARE EXTREMLY BAD!!!!!! Jk Jk I Wanyed To Make A Joke, You Are Kind, Helpfull And A Wonderfull Friend, You A Great Person. --Merbat Talk to me! 22:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Club Polar Bear When will Club Polar Bear be out? Reply on my talk as I have to go now! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred']][[User:Iamred1/Seekrit|1']] Talk to me... 17:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) SHARK SHARK SHARK!! SOMEONE JUST SAID A BAD WORD AT ME!! User:Antwan1353 BLOCK HIM PLZ!!! -- 19:46, October 28, 2009 (UTC) SORRY!! I am extremely sorry for what i said. I did not mean to offend you or hurt your feelings. I was not trying to be mean or anything . I will understand if you hate me. I just dont want to be banned from your awesome, cool, fun, and amazing activites. Once Again I AM SORRY --[[User:Joey48394|'Joey48394 HAPPY HALLOWEEN']] Talk 01:52, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Invitation You are invited to play Sonic's Country Game!! Would you like to play? -- 19:28, October 29, 2009 (UTC) WE HAVE A PROBLEM! - User:Wompus78 :Wompus, your a squeeler... i removed them because their reasons were pretty much "I hate you". Plusyt, stop trying to make shark hate me =( --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:13, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Vote Plz vote and leave comment (It's very important) --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 09:33, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Stor-ee Tiiiiiiimmmmmmmeeeeee! Me thinks we need to start workin' on our story, "''The Adventures of BateShark and PopHat". We've bin putting it off awhile and I, actually, kan't wait to start. So, any brilliant ideash, Fishy? If not, I've been starting to thinkz of some and would be happeh to start off. Who's zubpage will it bee underrrr? (Some things misspelled on purpose XD) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) lolol http://unclubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iamred1 --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 04:13, October 31, 2009 (UTC) QUIT I am quiting this wiki forever i may return or not but i just did not feel appricated but i may stop bye to see how it is going. THANKS for everything. Joey48394 Rollback my page yeah I tried to rollback it from the Halloween theme and it won't let me. Can you plz help me? --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] I'll follow you till ya love meh, papa, paparazzi! 14:59, November 1, 2009 (UTC) RE: Friends with the one who used you as a tool? BEN? NO. I have not kept any secrets from you, friend. I have no lies to be kept, either. Why would such a person tell you these things? To destroy a friendship thought to last forever? I tell you, that kind of a person is not one to be trusted. I want to continue being your friend. FOREVER. Do not listen to the words that speak against or negative of you, myself, or our friendship. Any wrondoings you think I have done, then I'm sorry. Sorrier than sorry. What can I use to prove it? Please, I'll do anything! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:34, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Can has archive? You've certainly accumulated tons of messages, time for an archival, non? --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk · ) 23:41, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Trusting Ben?!?!? I heard Ben told you Hat Pop kept secrets from you. You've trusted me in the past, but I don't know if it can work at this time. Ben can't be trusted. Vader can't be trusted to the Jedi because he'd kill people. Plankton can't be trusted to the Krusty Krab because you'd never know if he would steal the Krabby Patty formula. Now, Ben could be some villain who CAN be trusted to the Club Penguin Wiki. I can feel your emotions, and I know you felt used and sad, and mad at Hat. I can understand if you used some of your anger on accident on the CPW. Ben can trick people, and he's tricked me MANY times. Ben uses many people as prey, especially Wompus. But Hat is your best friend, and she really looks up to you and has your back. It's ok you got tricked, no problem. Just remember the times you and Hat shared. It was good, right? Yes, I've had moments like it, too. But enough. The main point is to please make up with Hat. She is sad, too. Thank you for reading. I'll help anytime, --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 23:49, November 1, 2009 (UTC) RE:RE Yes, I definitely want to be friends with the greatest, best-idea creator, krayzie and ninja fishy. :) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Spam I found this spam page. Could you delete it? -- 18:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Spam Pages Non-member protests and Quick way to get money!!! please delete these. --My Page My Talk My Blog Please visit my blog. The most recent post is important. 15:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh... Sorry, my mistake. Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) Hey, Shark! Dojo34256 told me that he wanted a FunnyText, but he was too shy to sign for some reason. Do you still take requests? CPW: Best and worst Hi Sharkbate, SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 12:48, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Midnight Crisis I can hardly wait!! Please upload it to the wiki to!! Once it's ready and on the wiki, please put it on my talk page. Thank you! --Sonic's Page Sonic's Talk Sonic's Blog 15:44, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Explaining my previous account's non-existence I left, because, when I left, I thought this place was beyond repair. I now stand corrected, but have no intention of returning. Sorry. I haven't left CP, but I'm never on for more than 10 minutes at a time. I normally go on on Thursday, at about 4:10, GMT. Over and out, Orangus The Hedgehog, A.K.A. The A-Kong VANDAL OMG I FOUND A VANDAL I FOUND A VANDAL!!!! see? Please block this IP as soon as possible, disable auto-block and delete the spam and revert any vandalism I might of missed!! --Sonic's Page Sonic's Talk Sonic's Blog 14:42, November 10, 2009 (UTC) SPAM SPAM SPAM Oh good grief! MORE spam!!!! SELLING CHEAP CLUB PENGUIN MONEY AND CARD JITSU CARDS IN EBAY.COM!!! Could you delete these? It seems we have a rising vandal amount. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie?? 14:29, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Please Go To... Hi Shark, How R U? By The Way Please Go To User:Merbat/Weekly Award Thanks You!!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 20:46, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Which is better? Hey Sharkbate, SBR created another cool new blog about Guitar Hero and Rock Band. You can vote which is better. Go vote now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 13:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Invitation for the New Years Concert! You are invited to the New Year's Concert! *Date: December 27, 2009 *Time: 4:00 PM PST (Penguin Standard Time) *Place: Iceberg *Server: Chinook If you want to sing Click Here. Remember that please confirm! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 18:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Random Award #3 You are the proud owner of my 3rd random award! It isn't much, but it is ur award! Plz put it on ur page/award page! Thx! CONGRATULATIONS! You have won my Penguin Of The Month with 2 votes! Take this template! --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie?? 19:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) 1 Question... Do we have to have a certain amount of edits if we want to be a rollback or sysop? --PabloDePablo 13:04, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Invitation Hi Sharky! As my prize for winning the Brookelas Challenges #3, I got to pick someone to invite to the Brookelas Challenges! And you were the lucky winner! Have fun! There's a link at Brookelas' userpage. Bye! --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie?? 14:46, November 20, 2009 (UTC) YOU ARE A WINNER, SHARKBATE! Well done Sharkbate, or Snowman 1001! You have won the first Official Boomblox4 Fire Award in a very large victory! Enjoy your shiny Prize, here you go. Ooooh Ahhhhhhhh! By the way, that prize you have got there unlocks a secret content! But you'll have to find it, I can't give away all my secrets!!! --Boomblox4 16:44, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Danay3131 I had seen that this user has been creating many spam pages. Please can you help stop him. Thank you. [[User:Burpy678|''Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 18:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Winter Party Can we make our party on December 5th instead of tommorow plz? I am busy tommorow! Plz REPLY on my talk ASAP Thx WHAT? It's already been filmed you don't have to delete it! Use sony vegas. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 03:19, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Can there be a lighthouse keeper's assistant? Please? I could only say one thing. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 15:35, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Check your movie's discussion page--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 01:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas CP news NEXT MAJOR UPDATES ARE ON DECEMBER 4TH! (Project due December 3rd at 11:00 PM EST) I want you to give me a list of things to do in Brookelas CP! Because you have control of Brookelas CP for EIGHT days! So, I don't want you updating alone first, as this is your first time, but you need to tell me EVERYTHING that happens on each room of the map! If you have any questions, please tell me on my talk, and once again: YOUR GOAL IS TO MAKE A LIST OF THINGS TO DO IN BROOKELAS CP AS YOU HAVE TOTAL CONTROL OF THE GAME FROM DECEMBER FOURTH TO DECEMBER TWELFH! OK? DUE: December 3rd, NO LATES! Sorry... I may not take part in your new movie cuz my exam will start right after the chrsitmas holiday. I will try to come, but the fliming time 'must' start and end between 6:00am EST~11:30am EST or 6:00pm EST~11:00pm EST(Only'' weekends). Okay? Sorry for disturbing you... >_< (P.s. Reply me! =)) --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 11:42, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Party Invitation P.S. : Yup, your my special guest ! Flat Stanley I have lots of reasons why he should be blocked. #Vandalized the page called "Jellyfish" saying that there was a joke at the Halloween Party 2008 that "Jellyfish eat and poop in the same place". #Said we should be ashamed for putting "Halloween Party 2008" in archive. #Talks about racism/racists ALL THE TIME!! #Made a lie about me to get me blocked! He said I called him the "J" word to you! (Staffan15 deleted the talk message) #Sockpuppeting! (He has made FlaT Stanley, Phlat Stanley and MobileShroom) #Was mean to Lucas9147 (See Lucas' talk page! Click on "Eww".) That's about it. I think a year, however would be to harsh. I was thinking maybe a 1 week/1 month/6 month block. Goodbye Shark! P.S. I will be gone ALL December. If you need me, I'll be back in January. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie?? 21:30, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi There! Hi Shark! So Much Time We Don´t Talk Eh? And How Is Your Life Going? Well, Can You Please Go To User:Merbat/Weekly Award? Well, Bye And Thanks! --Merbat Talk to me! 22:36, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Flat Stanley Well, Shark as you may know I have have quit but... Flat Stanley is threatenung to hack me again. And on my wiki he swore... Please block him! Also he is bullying me! --Iamred, A Template Maker! (TALK|BLOG!| ) 07:07, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Party!! Please come! Title: The Play Party Place: The Stage, IceBerg, then one of the party people's Igoo's! Time: 6:00 PST Server:Deep Freeze, if full, go to Rainbow, if full, go to Icebound. What To Wear: Stuff from past or right now plays, or you can wear anything you want ;) Go to User:Daisy13103/Parties to sign if your coming! Oh! One more thing. My Penguin's name is Blossom356! Also please take some pics of The Party!!-- 23:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) YES!! I fixe dmy bot's !help command! I know what to do! You ahev too many commands. Delete all the unneeded ones until you have 90 commands. 90 is maximum --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome I like helping friends =D Also, brookelas seems to be acting like a tattle tail again: 13:06 ok 13:11 I want to be on the list --Gamgee 21:34, December 3, 2009 (UTC) 13:11 lol, just, lol 13:13 im also thinking about removing rollback status from anyone who doesent need it 13:13 active spam reverters like hal will be the only that keep it 13:13 Nah, admin is okay 13:14 -->| Brookelas (n=42b7e6b5@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-emxzwnhyejycsnmh) has joined #Wikia-clubpenguin 13:14 Shark will flip 13:14 Hi Brookelas 13:14 WHO IS TALKING ABOUT SHARK BEHIND HIS BACK 13:14 No noe 13:14 lookj 13:14 Ced1214> Shark will flip 13:14 WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT? 13:14 im also thinking about removing rollback status from anyone who doesent need it 13:14 active spam reverters like hal will be the only that keep it 13:14 Nah, admin is okay 13:14 -->| Brookelas (n=42b7e6b5@gateway/web/cgi-irc/irc.wikia.com/x-emxzwnhyejycsnmh) has joined #wikia-clubpenguin 13:14 Shark will flip 13:15 read 13:15 Y WOULD SHARK FLIP? 13:15 READ 13:15 U missed a line 13:16 It doesn't make sense 13:16 Brookelas: mind your own buisness instead of jumping into conversations, especially when you dont know what we are talking about. 13:16 r u bossing me around? 13:16 ... 13:16 Lily_8789: hi! 13:17 im telling Shark 13:17 Hi.... --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Sigh I wasn't tattling! It looked like they were talking behind ur back! So, Ced gave me the story and then it seemed like he was missiong a line! So, I decided to tell you that they were talking to u behind ur back! And now... I don't wanna talk about the rest now! P.S.: I am being honest! Hi Sharky! Salt My First Time in a Video that will be on Youtube! Hey! Are we gonna do your play tommorrow? Oh! And this is my FIRST time being in a video, so PLZ show me on the vid, PLZ!--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 02:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Christmas Party ---- Hey dude... Uberfuzzy demoted me but I'm still active, can you give me the powers back? Thanks! 'Darth Pingus' (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 02:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks (and I don't need b-crat powers) Also, can you demote these people? (see Forum:Demotions) *4th Hale *Alxeedo111 *CatZip888 *Freeloh *Sith Cub *Spider880 *TurtleShroom 'Darth Pingus' (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 12:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Presents? How are some people on this wiki getting presents from you? Can I have one? --Squishy Merry Christmas! 02:26, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the gift, I appreciate it! --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 18:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) =D ---- Joeyaa He banned me on IRC for no reason. It was Leekduck not me. whenever I try to contact him another channel it takes him two hours to respond to my PM and he never responds. And he never even gave me a reason why he even banned me! --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 02:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Why did you demote me for "Community Vote; Vandalism; Unfair Promotion; Inactivity" '''Community Vote' *The community specifically voted against my demotion. Vandalism *I didn't vandalise. Unfair Promotion *My promotion has nothing to do with getting demoted. Inactivity *I'm on a break! Is that so hard to understand when it's almost Christmas? - Wompus78 14:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) spam Hope u like it I wish a happy holiday 2 u dude! --EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 02:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) hi shark testing lawl i haz awesomeness lawlz i like this font.. it equalz over 9000000000 --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 03:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Our video i hate to sound like a nag with our video but we've been planning this since the summer so hopefully you understand. so anyway 0 people are signing up to try and be in it so i will ask 2 people on the wikia if they want to be in it we will ahve to film it on either the 26 or 27 because the christmas party ends the 27 so then RH will be gone and once again we will have missed our chance so it would be better to film on th 26 please respond back --[[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] 03:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Rockhopper Did you find Rockhopper, cause I really wanna meet him.--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 17:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas (An image you might like.) --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 17:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) PaRTY! I'm ending my membership, so to have a good ending to it, I'll HAVE A PARTY! Place: The Stage, then around the island, then stopping at my igloo! Time: 10:00am (If the time isn't good for ya, please go to my talk!) Date: Friday, December 25, 2009 (My membership ends on Jan. 6, 2010, but I want it early. If the Date isn't good for ya, please go to my talk! :P) SEVER: Deep Freeze, or Rainbow. WEAR ANYTHING YOU WANT! PS Also, plz take pics of it! --'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 22:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Party The date for my Party will be changed. Sorry.--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 15:06, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Forgotten Award Well, you are top contributor and Seahorseruler has the 7000 edits award and you must have it. Upgrader 17:32, December 26, 2009 (UTC) PLEASE CHECK THIS USER!!! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.99.55.230 He added spam on Bambadee --[[User:Childpengu1|''You can't be too Careful anymore]] Merry X-mas!Last videos of 2010!!! 03:23, December 27, 2009 (UTC) towmorow lets meet --Reontrea 05:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Heeeey itssa me Reontrea towmorow at twelve 45 go to great white at snow forts im really fun to hang around with BYE DUDE P.S. you rule PARTY AT MY IGLOO I just wanted to say we havin a party towmorow too ok BYE if anyone else wants to come post that on my talk page MY NAME TOO dont forget is it Reontrea I SAW YOUR CPWIKI VIDEO ON YOUTUBE yeeah i was watchin it and Teltu commeted on it his account is Teltuprouductions you both rule look at this for a reason... MERRY CHRISTMAS i put that because on cp it is still christmas MERRY XMAS MERRY XMAS MERRY XMAS P.S. hope you meet all famous pengins New Years Eve Party *Where:My igloo *When: December 31st 3:00 EST *Why: To Celebrate The New Year *Server: Sherbert *HOPE YOU CAN MAKE IT --[[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] 20:36, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Can you help me? Please I feel left out![[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 18:33, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Midnight Crisis When are we going to start Midnight Crisis? And please do it on a weekend because a lot of people have school on the weekdays. --Squishy Merry Christmas! 21:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hi, can I move this page? : User:Daisy13103/The Case of the Missing Wammy? I don't like the title.--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 00:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) PLEASE!! Can you add this article to the main page?: This one. --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 03:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hi, and bye! Hey! Happy 2010! I just wanted to tell you, that you shoud take out my rollbacker powers, as I quited this wikia... Oh, and thanks for everything you have influenced in my club penguin wikia life! Maybe cya later! Bye!--Ratonbat 20:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering Um I was wondering if u wanted 2 try 2 host a party with me cuz i'm not that good with CPW parties+the last one i had was a bust. So I was wondering if u wanted 2 do one together so I can get the hang of it--EuropeaI am so bored right now..... 22:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) >:( COngratulations with your propaganda campaign, sharkabate, And also thanks for grouping me up with wompus, Leekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 21:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) =D File:Friendzz.png|Here ya go! Enjoy! Here's to a great year! Thank you for all the fun! I put us in party hats, for really no reason... just makes it look nice. =P Can't wait until next January 4th. ;D --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:00, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Dude!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you need 2 see your page! what happened to the poll?! and i want u to see this if u get mad at leekduck and wompus, dont tell them i showed you this cuz they may get mad at me! Shout Box * 12:32 Yeah. * 12:32 Have you read sharks page? * 12:32 Yesh. * 12:33 Mussollinis bringing out his propaganduh machine * 12:33 ... Appareantly I voted mroe then once, i dident * 12:34 P * 12:35 time to fight fire with SUPAH FIRE * 12:35 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Sharkbate&direction=prev&oldid=251423 * 12:35 lollagraph, Most people dont like sea * 12:36 He thinks it was us! * 12:36 I know, what melodrama! * 12:36 Like, I really has OVER 9000 sockpuppetzz. * 12:36 i only voted once * 12:37 um fyi both of u: 1 I like Sea and 2 you guys probably did wompus both of u * 12:37 ZOMMAGOD * 12:38 ... wHY WOuld i vote more then once> * 12:38 ok what happened * 12:38 i dident * 12:38 look at sharks page its not funny * 12:38 OmGz Leekduck hash shicksteen meyn editz. * 12:38 A wizard done it * 12:38 ... It is funny * 12:38 ... Where doing nothing * 12:39 ... Its a result of sharks melodrama and seas Paranoia * 12:39 Hey Leekduck, should we incorporate Admin Home at the Un CP? Well? Sea doesn't deserve this! All his friends , including you and I, know it!--EuropeaI am so bored right now..... 12:43, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Alert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Look at POTM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We need help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will volenteer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--EuropeaI am so bored right now..... 13:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) A Dumb Question I've been editing here for about two months now, but I still don't know how to change my siggy. CPFAN 21:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Cool Film! Hey! You know Midnight Crisis, I like the preveiw pic! Is it going to be a horror film or something, cause I'm not allowed to do horror films. Anyways, are you gonna make a preview video on Youtube? I'll watch it! Thanks, --'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 00:44, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey $harkbate What's up pal? This Sk8rbluscat (REAL). You are a lot further than I am right now on the # of edits... --''Sk8rbluscat TALK'' 03:08, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Is there some chance that I could get my powers back? --''Sk8rbluscat TALK'' 22:16, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... friend Hey... I am so sorry that i was mean 2 you on the IRC... Please forgive me and we can have our friendship back... To prove it to ya, you get all 3 of my awards... Here ya go! Image:Sk8rbluscataward.gif|Sk8rbluscat award, the original Image:Sk8rbluscataward1.PNG|Sk8rbluscat 2nd award Image:Sk8rbluscataward.png|Sk8rbluscat award, #3! --''Sk8rbluscat TALK'' 22:26, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Another thing... Could you archive this talk page... and start off fresh? My computer is really lagging loading your page. --''Sk8rbluscat TALK''